1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool pot used for a tool magazine of a machine tool, and more particularly, to a tool pot made from synthetic resin, whose circumferential wall has a two-layer construction of an inner wall structure located at least toward an opening end of an attachment hole and in inner side, and an outer wall structure located around the inner wall structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, Japanese Laid-Open Patent No. 2002-273633 discloses a tool pot made from synthetic resin and having two-layer construction. An inner wall of the tool pot is made from heat-hardening resin such as phenolic resin, and an outer wall located around the inner wall is made from thermo-plastic resin such as ABS resin containing reinforcing filler such as glass fiber.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent No. 2001-347434 discloses a tool pot having a single layer construction that is entirely molded from thermo-plastic resin such as ABS resin containing reinforcing filler such as glass fiber.
In the former tool pot of two-layer construction, the inner wall of heat-hardening resin cannot be melted and recycled together with the outer wall of thermo-plastic resin.
In the latter tool pot of single layer construction, the inner part of a tool attachment hole has rigidity, too. Accordingly, if a tool is dislocated from an exact inserting position when inserted into the attachment hole, the tool is liable to contact the tool pot unexpectedly and be damaged by the tool pot.